El Chico Invisible y su Alma Gemela
by neorymre
Summary: Días 4 y 6 del promptatón, juntos porque se me dio la gana. Magía/Fantasía y Soulmates. "Matthew se encontró en el momento y en el lugar equivocado aquella vez que se volvió invisible"


Matthew suspira mientras camina por los pasillos del castillo, sujetando con fuerza sus libros en su pecho. El color de la capucha de su túnica demostraba que pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff, aquella que casi todos ignoraban. Esquiva a las personas que no parecían percatarse que interrumpían su trayectoria, y se disculpaba cuando alguien chocaba con él, a pesar de que no era su culpa. Nadie le prestaba atención.

Al doblar el pasillo que lo llevaría al salón de su próxima clase, Transformaciones, se da cuenta de que un montón de Gryffindors y Slytherins (que seguramente habían tenido la clase antes) se encontraban amontonados en la entrada, gritando cosas y animando a alguien para hacer algo. Esos no tienen remedio, piensa, antes de avanzar hacia la multitud. Se hizo paso a través de las personas, y paró en seco al ver de quiénes se trataba: Su hermano, Alfred, y el prefecto de Slytherin, Arthur Kirkland, estaban teniendo una discusión muy fuerte, con sus varitas en mano, como si fueran a comenzar una pelea mágica. Sus compañeros los alentaban a que aquello se diera a cabo.

Sin importarle la razón por la que discutían, Matthew se abalanzó hacia su hermano dispuesto a deterlo, justo cuando este comenzaba a apuntar su varita hacia el contrario. Matthew tomó el brazo con el cual Alfred sostenía su varita y la baja, provocando que el hechizo que había lanzado se estrellase contra el suelo, haciendo enfadar a Kirkland, aunque no tanto como para devolver el hechizo; después de todo, seguía siendo el Prefecto, y tenía una reputación que mantener.

—¡Alfred! —le regaña Matthew, provocando que éste se girase, molesto, hacia él. —¡No es bueno que comiences a pelear en medio de un pasillo!

—¡Y a ti qué te importa! —le grita el mayor, liberando su brazo— Eres mi hermano menor, no mi madre. ¡Métete en tus asuntos, Matthew!

Matt lo miró molesto. Quizás el Hufflepuff parecía un chico tranquilo, pero cuando se enfadaba... Uff, lo mejor era no estar ahí cuando eso sucediera, mucho menos si eres la razón de su mal humor.

—¡Escúchame, Alfred...!

Pero su hermano simplemente lo empujó, haciéndolo caer dolorosamente al suelo. Matthew observa cómo ambos chicos se acercan y comienzan a insultarse verbalmente, mientras que los expectadores los animaban a tener una pelea muggle. Matthew se horriza al ver que ambos sacaban sus varitas nuevamente.

Y luego de eso, todo sucedió muy rápido

Matt recordaba haberse levantado y correr rápidamente hacia el dúo. Después, los dos lanzaban un hechizo diferente justo cuando Matthew llegó a su lado, y una explosión provocó que una densa capa de humo cubriera el lugar. Matt sintió que algo le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, y cayó nuevamente con una mano en el lugar herido, tratando de aliviar el dolor; su espalda golpeó la pared junto a la puerta del salón. Oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall a lo lejos y los pasos de los alumnos corriendo despavoridos. Matthew no pudo levantarse; el dolor no lo dejaba.

Ahora podría decir qué sentían las chicas cuando estaban indispuestas: el vientre le ardía y no lo dejaba moverse con libertad, provocando que sus ojos se aguaran y su cuerpo entero temblase. Dolía demasiado.

Se incorporó con dificultad a la vez en la que la neblina se dispersaba y McGonagall entraba en su campo de visión, observando con los labios fruncidos su entorno. Su vista se detiene en él... O eso cree Matt, hasta que la nueva profesora de Transformaciones exclama:

—Señor González, ¿qué hace aquí?

Matthew se gira de inmediato, con su corazón en un puño, para encontrarse ahí con su mejor amigo, el Ravenclaw que muchos odiaban por su actitud de aléjate, no me importas, te odio, pero que Matthew sabía perfectamente que era sólo una faceta de él para alejar a la gente falsa y aprovechadora.

—Tengo hora libre, profesora —le responde el chico, sonriendo, pero enviándole miradas nerviosas al rubio de vez en cuando, lo que le daba a entender que algo andaba mal. ¿Acaso el hechizo que recibió le había cambiado la cara?—. Estaba dirigiéndome a la biblioteca.

A veces Matt admiraba la capacidad que tenía el castaño para mentir. Se las ingeniaba rápido y no dudaba de lo que decía por ningún momento. A Matthew siempre le temblaba la voz cuando intentaba decir algo falso, por lo que todo el mundo sabía cuándo decía la verdad y cuándo no (y, de hecho, tampoco era como si le gustase mentir o necesitase hacerlo muy seguido; después de todo, era un Hufflepuff). Manuel le había contado que el sombrero había dudado seriamente entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, decidiéndose finalmente por la última. Aunque a Manuel no le hubiese molestado estar con las serpientes.

—Oh, ya veo —la profesora le sonríe de vuelta y le hecha otro vistazo al pasillo antes de entrar al salón de Transformaciones y dar comienzo a su clase. Cuando las puertas se cierran, Manuel deja escapar el aire retenido en su boca y mira a Matthew con una expresión de derrota; aquella que sólo veía cuando ambos se metían en problemas de lo más extraños, incluso para los magos. Como aquella vez en la que se encontraron con el huevo de un dragón en el Bosque Prohibido y ciudadon de la cría hasta que creció y se fue volando hacia quién-sabe-dónde. O cuando Luciano se transformó en mujer por culpa de una poción mal preparada hecha por Martín. O quizás aquella vez en la que Alfred se volvió verde y se divirtió fingiendo ser el Increíble Hulk durante todo un día hasta que Manuel y Arthur encontraron la cura... En fin, siempre ocurrían locuras en su vida como estudiantes en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

El caso era que ahora, Matthew no sabía exactamente qué ocurría. Al menos no hasta que miró sus pies, y se dio cuenta de que estaba transparente. Asustado, mira sus manos y se da cuenta de que también estaban así. Casi suelta un grito, pero es rápidamente cubierto por las manos de Manuel.

—Shhh... No hagas ruido y sígueme —murmura, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie. Quita sus manos y le hace una señal con la cabeza, señalando al pasillo que tenían detrás.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —murmura Matthew, cuando Manuel se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar.

—A la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Si bien ambos no eran muy adeptos a las reglas (a pesar de no parecerlo) jamás se habían atrevido a romper una simple regla del colegio: no entrar en la Sala Común de una casa ajena. Podrían necesitar esconderse de un terrible monstruo, o huir del celador Filch, pero nunca iban a romper esa regla en específico, por más cerca que estuviese la Sala Común ajena. No sabían porqué; quizás se debía a que, a pesar de conocerse desde hacía mucho, querían respetar el espacio del otro.

Finalmente, luego de subir una infinidad de escaleras y perderse por algunos pasillos (porque las escaleras siempre se movían y además ninguno de los dos tenía un buen sentido de la orientación, mucho menos en un castillo mágico), llegaron a la entrada de Sala Común de los "eruditos estirados", como les solía decir Alfred. Claro que siempre se llevaba una mala mirada de Ludwing y un golpe en la cabeza con un libro por parte de Manuel.

La puerta no tenía pomo. En ella había una estatua de un águila que, para sorpresa del hufflepuff, abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar.

—Mientras nadie sabe qué soy entonces soy algo; pero cuando todos lo saben entonces no soy nada. ¿Qué soy?

Matthew frunció el ceño. —¿Qué...?

—Shh —lo calló Manuel, para luego voltearse al águila y responder: —Eres un acertijo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Manuel tomó a Matt por el antebrazo y lo obligó a entrar. El canadiense miró con asombro la sala, que estaba muy bien iluminada y decorada con elementos azules y blancos, pero que a su vez carecía de estudiantes dentro.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Matthew. Manuel ahogó una carcajada.

—O en clases o en la biblioteca. La sala sólo está llena en las noches y las mañanas.

—Oh —exclama Matt—. ¿No les gusta estar aquí?

—Creemos que es mejor estar rodeados de libros en la biblioteca.

Avanzaron hasta subir las escaleras que los llevarían a las habitaciones; luego, avanzaron por el pasillo, pasando la habitación de los de cuarto año, para extrañes de Matthew.

—Manuel, ¿adónde vamos? —pregunta el rubio, antes de que Manuel se detuviera frente a una puerta a final del pasillo.

—A mi habitación.

Entra y no ve nada. Las cortinas cubren las ventanas. La puerta se cierra sola tras ellos y sólo cuando las cortinas se abren solas Matthew se da cuenta de que Manuel había sacado su varita. La habitación tenía sólo una cama; estaba todo desordenado, con un caldero vacío en un lado, libros amontonados tanto en el suelo como en los muebles, cachivaches muy extraños tirados por todos lados, especias guardadas en frascos estaban por todos lados y una serpiente con alas revoloteaba por ahí.

Un momento.

¿Qué?

—¡AAAAHH, UNA SERPIENTE!

Matthew se asusta en serio y se sube al mueble que tenía tras él, tirando al suelo los libros y frascos que ahí habían. Manuel se gira hacia él con el ceño fruncido, ve a a la serpiente y la toma sin problemas. Ésta gira su cabeza hacia Matthew y le muestra su lengua. Se veía enfadada.

—No es una serpiente, es un piuchén —le corrige, con algo de enfado en su voz. Camina hacia un terrario de vidrio y deja ahí al 'piuchén', para luego cubirlo con una tapa roja y después con una tela de color negro—. Y es mi mascota.

—¿N-No qu-que t-tenías un ga-gato? —Matthew abraza sus piernas y mira con miedo el terrario. Manuel se gira hacia él con una expresión neutra.

—Se lo comió —anuncia, y Matt palidece. Se apega más a la pared, abrazando con más sus piernas. Luego de unos segundos de tensión, Manuel comienza a reír—. Es broma. Debe estar fuera. Le gusta salir al Bosque Prohibido.

Matthew mira con desconfianza a su amigo. Manuel deja de reír, aún manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, para luego alejarse del terrario y acercarse a Matt.

—Vamos, baja. Tienes que ayudarme para encontrar la cura.

Matthew bajó del mueble con algo de temor. Cuando estuvo parado en el suelo, Manuel vuelve a sacar su varita y ordena todas las cosas que habían caído con un sólo movimiento.

—Perdón... —se disculpa el canadiense— No fue mi intención-

—No importa —le interrumpe el castaño, guardando su varita en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica—. Me las pagarás leyendo libros anti-hechizos conmigo.

—¿Ah?

Manuel busca algo con la mirada al rededor de su cuarto y luego camina hacia un montón de libros apilados en el suelo, en una esquina junto a la puerta. Toma la mitad de éstos y se los entrega a Matt.

—Oh... —el rubio frunce el ceño, intentando mantener tal cantidad de libros (que no eran pocos y, además, pesaban un montón) entre sus brazos— ¿N-No son muchos?

—Sí, y por eso debes ayudarme. Puedes sentarte en mi cama. Y perdón por el desorden, a penas me trasladé aquí hace una semana y no tuve tiempo para organizarlo todo...

—¿Por qué te cambiaron a una habitación para ti solo? —pregunta Matthew, frunciendo el ceño, después de dejar los libros sobre la cama y sentarse junto a ellos, mientras Manuel iba a buscar la otra mitad de los libros.

—Flitwick y Dumbledore me consideran una amenza para la integridad física de mis compañeros de cuarto...

Matthew decide no seguir preguntando más cosas.

El chileno se sienta en el suelo, dejando los libros frente a él. Ambos sacan el primero, y comienzan a leer.

Tras páginas y páginas de hechizos y pociones que contrarrestaban el efecto de muchos conjuros, pociones y hechizos mal efectuados, no lograron encontrar alguno que los ayudara con su situación; ni siquiera alguno similar. El tiempo se acababa y el anochecer estaba llegando, junto y con él avanzaba el efecto de invisibilidad. Había veces en las que Manuel se asustaba porque no lograba ver a Matthew, pero luego de concentrarse durante unos segundos lograba ver que, en realidad, aún no se volvía por completo invisible.

A Matthew le preocupaba quedarse invisible para siempre. ¿Qué le diría a sus padres al volver a casa? Eran muggles, no entendían cómo funcionaba el mundo mágico y de seguro intentarían demandar al colegio, y Matthew sería demasiado tímido para decirles que, técnicamente, el culpable de todo aquello había sido su hermano mayor Alfred, quien les había prometido que cuidaría de él.

—¿P-Por qué no vamos a la enfermería? —propone Matthew, pero Manuel lo mira horrorizado, y niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Si Madame Pomfrey se entera se lo dirá a McGonagall, o a alguien peor, ¡nos preguntarán cómo sucedió y van a quitarle el título de Prefecto a Arthur! —exclama el castaño, cerrando con fuerza el último libro que le faltaba por terminar, sin dejar de mirar a Matthew, temiendo que desapareciera en cualquier segundo si dejaba de mirarlo— No, no podría hacerle eso. Además, estoy seguro de que puedo curarte... S-Sólo necesito algo más de tiempo... ¡Sé que leí sobre esto en algún lado! Quizás debería revisar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca... ¿Por qué una biblioteca tendría una sección prohibida? —Manuel se levanta con un par de libros y comienza a murmurar cosas que Matthew no entendía.

Frunció el ceño. Pero no porque estaba molesto con Manuel (puesto que él mismo tampoco quería delatar ni a su hermano ni a Arthur), sino que se debía a que un repentino e intenso dolor de cabeza se había a su dolor de estómago.

—Ma-Manuel...

—¿Qué pasa?

El castaño se gira hacia él y casi de inmediato deja caer los libros, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—¡Matt, dónde estás!

—Si-Sigo aquí... —murmura el rubio, y pronto Manuel posa su vista en él. Suapira con alivia y se acerca para tomarlo por los hombros.

—Oh, Merlín, me asusté —lo inspecciona con la mirada y frunce el ceño—. ¿Te encuentras muy mal?

—M-Me duele la cabeza... —susurra Matthew, entrecerrando sus ojos. Mira a Manuel con la vista nublada y toma sus muñecas— V-Vamos a la enfermería... Por favor. No me siento bien.

Manuel lo mira con angustia, y en sus ojos puede ver la duda. Estaba claro que no quería perjudicar a Arthur, que era su amigo también, pero que tampoco quería que Matthew lo siguiera pasando mal. Claramente se encontraba en un gran dilema.

—¡Va-Vamos con Dumbledore... Él sabrá que hacer! —Manuel tironea levemente de él, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Matthew no parecía dispuesto a moverse de ahí— Oh, vamos Matt, levántate...

Con algo de inseguridad, el canadiense se incorpora en el suelo con ayuda de su amigo. Sin embargo, a penas se queda de pie, un fuerte mareo lo invade, cae de rodillas al suelo, todo se vuelve negro y, después de eso, sólo lograba oír en la lejanía la voz de Manuel llamándolo desesperadamente.

—¡Matt! ¡Matthew! ¿¡Dónde demonios estás!?

—Ugh... —Matthew comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, más no ve nada más que grandes manchas blancas— ¿A-Alfred...?

—¡Manuel! ¿¡Has visto a Matthew!?

—Técnicamente no.

—¿A qué te refieres con 'técnicamente'?

—¡A que no lo he visto, imbécil! ¡Vete a buscar a otro lado!

—¡Ay! ¡Pero no me golpees! ¡Está bien! Iré a la cocina, ¡de seguro está ahí!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

—¡Avísame si lo ves! No lo encuentro desde ayer...

—¿Y ahora te preocupas por él?

—¡A veces lo pierdo de vista muy fácilmente! Por lo general está en el lago, ¡pero ayer no lo encontré allí! Así que creí que se había ido a su habitación. Y hoy Lovino me dijo que no lo ve desde mi pelea con Arthur...

—Mhm, como sea, vete a comer.

—¡Iré a buscar a Matt!

—¡Esa ni tú te la crees!

Matthew vuelve a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos mientras oye los pasos de alguien acercarse con rapidez.

—¡Por fin se fue! Ese idiota, debí golpearlo más fuerte —Manuel se arrodilla frente a él y lo ayuda a levantarse con cuidado—. Matt, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Recorrí medio castillo para encontrarte... Y no dormí nada. Filch casi me encuentra y tuve que noquear a la Señora Norris. ¡Pero aquí estás! Debemos irnos, Dumbledore nos espera. ¡Preparó una cura para ti!

—¿Ah? ¿Quién? —Matthew apoya su espalda en la pared. Aún se sentía muy aturdido. Se encontraban en un pasillo muy oscuro del castillo. No había ventanas ni cuadros.

—No lo sé. Dumbledore me llamó hace unas horas pidiendo que le explicara todo, pero no me dijo quién le dio la información. —Toma su mano con algo de fuerza y lo incita a avanzar— Vámonos ya.

—¡Arthur! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Manuel frunce el ceño al encontrarse con el Slytherin en medio del pasillo que los llevaba a la oficina del director. Arthur parecía muy nervioso y casi cae del susto cuando Manuel lo llamó. Iba en dirección contraria a ellos. A Matthew le pareció que desvío su mirada hacia él antes de mirar a Manuel.

—¡Ah, hola! Yo ya me iba. Adiós. —Se despide con una mano y rápidamente corre hasta perderse de vista. Manuel se queda confundido y Matthew debe tirar de su túnica para que reaccionara.

—¡Oh, claro! Vamos —caminan hacia la gárgola que cubría las escaleras que los llevaban a la oficina—. Cucurucho de cucarachas.

La gárgola se hace a un lado y les da paso a las escaleras de caracol. Al subir, entran sin pedir permiso (Matthew supuso que Manuel debía de estar acostumbrado a estar allí) y el profesor, sentado tras su escritorio, les sonríe.

—Buenos días Manuel, buenos días Matthew. ¿Listo para volver a la normalidad?

—Esto... Sí.

El director señala un pequeño frasco que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Ambos se acercan a él y Matthew lo toma con su mano libre. Por suerte no estaba cerrado.

Lo bebe sin dudarlo y pronto todos sus dolores desaparecen.

—¡Bah! ¡En mis tiempos, a los chiquillos como ustedes los colgaban de los pulgares!

Manuel abre sus ojos como platos y de inmediato suelta la mano de Matthew. Éste ríe nervioso y Dumbledore mira con el ceño fruncido uno de los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared.

—Profesor Everart, no sea grosero.

—Hmp.

Dumbledore devuelve su mirada hacia los estudiantes y les sonríe. —Siéntense, por favor, quiero hablar con ustedes.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunta Manuel, sentándose junto a Matt.

—Sobre en incidente, por supuesto —dice el director—. Quiero pedirles que no vuelvan a meterse en problemas así. No es la primera vez que algo sale mal y ustedes intentan arreglarlo por su cuenta. De no ser por el señor Kirkland...

—Espere, ¿qué? —interrumpe Manuel, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Arthur se lo dijo?

Dumbledore asiente con la cabeza. —Así es. Él me contó que los vio a ambos en el pasillo. O bueno, en realidad sólo lo vio a usted, señor González, hablando con alguien aparentemente invisible. El señor Kirkland de inmediato supo que algo salió mal.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sólo Manuel podía verme? —pregunta Matthew, frunciendo el ceño.

—Así es. La profesora McGonagall no lo vio en el pasillo y el señor Alfred no podía encontrarlo a pesar de estar a unos pasos de usted. Nadie lo vio acompañar a Manuel hacia la torre de Ravenclaw y nadie lo escuchó cuando caminaba por todo el castillo en un estado de inconsciencia.

—Pero... No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? —Manuel se levanta de la silla.

—Por la misma razón por la que dos patronus pueden ser iguales o complementarse.

—... ¿Qué? ¿Patronus? ¿Ser iguales? Pero... ¿No tiene una explicación más clara?

—Incluso yo no puedo responder a todas las preguntas, Manuel. La magia es complicada.

—Mhm, no lo entiendo.

Pero Matthew sí lo entendía. O por lo menos se hacía a una idea. Por eso, en la cena de fin año, se animó a sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Manuel.

—¡Hey Matt! Al final no le quitaron el título de Prefecto a Arthur, pero sí que le quitaron cien puntos a Gryffindor y Slytherin por la pelea en el pasillo y las faltas en la final de Quiddicht. Mira sus caras de enfado.

Matthew repaso con la mirada ambas mesas. Los alumnos no se veían para nada contentos con el término de las clases.

Casi sonríe.

—Sin embargo, he leído un montón de libros y no encontré nada acerca de lo que dijo Dumbledore. Ya sabes, sobre los patronus.

—No creo que la respuesta esté en los libros, Manuel...

—¿Ah?

Cuando el castaño se voltea hacia él, Matthew le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Nadie los tomó en cuenta pues Dumbledore había comenzado su discurso. Manuel lo mira con desconcierto.

—¿Va-Vas a enviarme cartas en las vacaciones? —fue lo único que dijo.

Matthew rio. —No lo sé. Con mis padres iremos de vacaciones a Canadá.

 _«¡Matt! ¿Recuerdas cuando te volviste invisible? Sé que sonará muy tonto y repentino que te envíe una carta sólo por esta tontería, ¡pero creo que ya sé a qué se refería Dumbledore! Leí por ahí que un patronus puede cambiar si existe un cambio emocional en el mago, por lo que, si se enamora, el patronus cambiará. También leí que los patronus de dos personas que se aman se complementan (tipo macho-hembra). Y mi madre me contó que un patronus puede tomar la forma de otro si se trata de tu amor eterno o algo así._ _En fin, todo muy cursi, ¿verdad? No creas que esto es una confesión o algo así, yo sólo te estaba dando un par de datos interesantes._ _O algo así. Espero verte de vuelta a clases. ¿Supiste que Luciano vuelve a Brasil? Martín me estuvo enviando cartas vocifeadoras toda la semana quejándose y llorando por esto. Por fin se cansó de molestarme y ahora le envía sus cartas a Pedro. Me compadezco de él._ _Espero que la estés pasando bien en Canadá. También espero que la lechuza de mi papá llegue hasta allá... Aunque considerando que papá le enviaba cartas desde Inglaterra hasta Chile a mi mamá, estoy seguro de que lo hará._ _Te veo el 1 de septiembre._ _Manuel._ _Pd: No me creas. Sí fue una confesión._ _Pd 2: Demonios, esa fue mi hermana Tiare. ¡No dejes que Alfred lea esto!_ _Pd 3: Quizás Tiare tiene razón. O un poco. En fin, creo que esto ya se alargó demasiado. Nos vemos en unas semanas.»_

Matthew releyó la carta una y otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa. La lechuza a su lado picoteaba ligeramente su mano, en busca de comida, pero Matt no le hacía mucho caso.

Por lo menos Manuel se había dado cuenta.


End file.
